Love and little things help
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: Edward lost Al a year ago when Envy wiped away the blood seel. Traumatized still a year later of his younger brothers death Roy tries to help but the feelings he already has might make something more. RoyxEd Lemon chap 9. If you don't like don't read.
1. drag you out

I dont own fma

Hope you like it.

RoyxEd

Edward Elric had lost his brother Alphonse Elric a year ago when the homunculus Envy had wiped of the blood seel on the armor in witch Als soul was attached to. The traumatic event had left Edward in a bad condition he would refuse most of his missions, have nightmares that would leave him screaming and crying and he always looked ill, his face always pale, black circles under his eyesand also his eyes had lost that spark in them they were dull with sadness almost empty as if he wasn't in his own body.

Roy Mustang felt very sorry for his subordinate but the reason behind that were the unbelievebly strong feelings he had for the seventeen year old and every day he would drag Ed out of his bed and try to get him out on missions but even he found this a challenge.

It was Monday and the great Full Metal Alchemist was in his bed lying there while the day past untill he heard a knock at the door he knew who it was but stayed where he was lying. He heard Roy let him self in as Ed had probably forgot to lock the door again.

"Alright Full Metal I have an assignment for you so hurry up and get dressed." Roy The Flame Alchemist said in a firm tone.

"Go away Bastard" Was Eds response Roy frowned as he looked down on the beautiful blonde who was hiding his face in his pillow.

"You say the same thing everyday Full Metal so shut up and get up" He said slightly annoyed he was trying to keep calm but anytrhing he did to help Ed it got shoved back in his face.

It seemed for once the young man did as told but his face was blank and there was no motivation in his eyes or the way he moved. Roy waited down stairs for twenty minutes and when Ed got down stairs looking clean and smart in his military uniform the two men walked out of the dorm room. Ed hesitated on the porch not wanting to take another step he liked it better in his room alone Roy turned and motioned him forward.

They got to the office quickly as they reached the office Roy passed Ed a cup of coffee and told him to pick an assignment he had so many people requesting him that there was lots to choose from.

Edward gazed at them a minute and put them down gulping down the coffee ignoring the fact that he was burning his throat. Roy shook his head.

"You have to start working sometime and these are easy so just pick one some are even here in central." He told him adding a sigh after.

Edward pointed at a folder randomly his face still blank.

"That one the sooner I get it done the better" He grumped. There was the real Ed but it won't last Roy knows that much.

Edward left and Roy was left staring at his paperwork and sighing. He knew how hard it was for him Alphonse was his little brother and he couldn't help him and he didn't even get his body back like he had promised he really felt sorry for Edward he truly did and he would do anything to see a smile on his beautiful face again.

Riza Hawkeye walked in saluting him and standing in front of his desk.

"Morning Sir" She said firmly.

"Morning Hawkeye" He gave her a little wave.

"So did you manage to get Edward up today?" She asked.

"Yes but he's the same as ever." He told her.

"Well Sir why don't you try to be more gentle, more understanding, let him know theres someone there for him." She advised.

Roy frowned. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because Edward will probably talk to you" He raised a brow at her.

"Have you not noticed the way he speaks to me or the fact that he calls me Bastard everyday." He told her tilting his head to the side.

"Your going to try" She said almost but dark as she cocked her gun in his direction.

"Woah Hawkeye okay, okay I will… later" He muttered looking a little dumb founded at her reaction.

Hours passed and the blond haired alchemist walked back into the alchemist with his report he looked exhausted Roy didn't dismiss him just yet though.

"So you seem to have passed." He said lying the report on his desk.

"Yeah so, can I go now?" Ed asked.

"if you really want too" Roy said not looking up. He then looked up to see Edward leaving.

"Say Full Metal how about you join me for a drink later?" Roy asked.

"Is that a joke" Edward said blankly.

"Nope you and me a few beers just a boys night out" He struggled with him self he never knew this would be so hard it was just a freindly geture but he found iut hard all the same.

"Watever" Then Edward left with not another word but secretly he smiled the tiniest bit as he walked back to his dorm. Roy felt proud of him self now he just needed to get on his good side and maybe try and cheer him up. He knew Ed had just said watever but that basically mean't yes in a teenagers mind.

Edward saw Roy outside of the bar he was told to go to Roy waved him over looking bored even though Ed was only seventeen he managed to pass for eighteen without _a _lisence.

_I know its short but the next chaps will be longer so hope you liked it._


	2. a little help

_This is my first yaoi fic so be pateint please thank you and I do not oen fma….._

_Wait till the juicy yaoi lemons show up._

"Roy and Edward sat in the bar drinking beer but Roy had went through two already and Edward was struggling with his first he hated the taste it was disgusting but he didnt want Roy to tease him so he tried his best untill his second and he gave up just staring at it saddness filling inside of him again Roy glanced at him he knew the problem he had noticed the faces the young man had pulled when he drank the first pint of beer.

"you know, You dont have to drink it" He told Edward as he looked around. Ed didnt say anything but shifted the beer over to Roy. He wished he had stayed under his blanket of course he would never admit that.

"So what do you want?" Roy asked. Edward blinked at him and shrugged glaring slightly. Anyone could tell there wasnt any real threat in it he never the same anymore after what happend to Al it was like someone had punched a hole in him right were his heart was. Roy fumbled a moment to think.

"How bout some whiskey?" Roy said and regretted it immeidetly when Ed shook his head frantically at the memory that was brought back into both of there heads was now lingering in the air.

* * *

_Edward sat his eyes sore and empty from crying his cheeks stained and itchy he pulled out the bottle of whiskey he had managed to get it wasnt hard to when you lived in central people would sell anything to anyone these days. He looked at it and forced the cap off swigging it back and forcing the burning liquid down his throat he had been there all day appart from when he went to get the whiskey he knew Roy drowned his sorrows this way so he gave it a try it had been a few days and he was in suicide mode._

_"Sorry Al..." He whispered brokenly and then the was a knock at the door he ignored the thumping on the door knowing it would be Roy here to check up on him he didnt want him too he was confused of why the bastard would even bother._

_Then like so many times he hadnt locked the door and Roy walked in looking annoyed but he felt that drain from his face as well as the blood when he saw the sight of Ed slumped on the couch half gone he rushed over and glanced at the bottle in the blond's hand, he looked at his face pale and tear stained he had never seen Edward like this._

_"Edward? Can you hear me...Damn it!" He cursed and frantically dragged the boy to the bathroom._

_"Fuck... off..." Ed slurred._

_"Not likley Full Metal!" He spat but remembered he had to be softer with him he had just lost Al and he was being so cold about it. Ed threw up groaning and clenching his stomach in pain while sobbing not caring that Roy was there and Roy the real Ed would have never done this. Roy gave him a bucket and put his arms under Eds and dragged him to his car to take him to the hospital and it was just Eds luck that Roy had came because he had made him self very ill from that stunt he pulled._

* * *

The memory disappeared and Roy shook it away after a few minutes they both left Roy got back and sat his hand in his head _poor Ed _he thought to himself.

Edward sat on the couch and didn't move he was thinking of Al again and Roy...He felt him self attached to Roy as if he felt better by just being around him. He smiled to him self just a little at the fact that Mustang cared infact he felt pretty lonley in this apartment all alone he felt like goign out but Roy would be annoyed he might be in bed and they had just spent there time at a bar..._What am I thinking that bastard doesn't care he just put's up with me because I'm like a stupid kid...._ He thought.

That morning he woke screaming at the nightmare that filled his brain he walked around the room he couldnt calm down he panted heavly and felt like a freaking baby for starting up the tear's like everyonther time he had a nightmare. Roy would be here soon to he was going drag him to work gain he had to calm down. there was a knock.

_"Brother!" Al screamed._

_"Pipsqueak you leave me no choice, if you wont make a stone the tin can goe's bye bye" Snarled Envy with a smirk._

_"ALPHONSE!" Edward screamed but just like that the seel was gone and he dropped to the ground his own wounds making him black out._

"Go away! go away!" Ed was back from the memory but he remembered to much and sobbed loudly on the floor it replayed in his head and he hit his head of the wall as if to get rid of it but he only got a head ache. Roy came rushing in.

"Calm down kid. Full Metal for gods sake its fine, You listening I'm here. Snap out of it!" He could have said it a little softer but he didn't Edward stayed on the floor whimpering.

"Al, Alphonse!...Al" He whimpered still sobbing but he seemed to realize Roy was there he sat up and wiped his eyes forcing a hard expression on his face he got up and walked off Roy couldn't help grin a little at the teen it had been a year like this everyday he would come to drag him to work but half the time he wouldn't go or this would happen.

He heard Edward walk back into the room still not dressed but only in boxers his hair messy he had to look away a moment to hold him self back…_what the hell!.._ He thought.

"I'm not going to work today" Ed said stubbornly.

"You are so don't argue" Roy told him looking at the teen he looked skinny as if hadnt eaten in a while.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked sternly.

"I lost my wallet." Was all the blond boy said.

"Stop lying Edward when did you last eat?" He pressed leaning forward in the chair.

"A week ago" He muttered.

"Why?" Roy said pressing his fingers to his temples and trying not lose his patients with the seventeen year old.

"I'm not hungry and theres nothing in to eat." Edward grumped looking at the floor.

"Well go shopping" Roy told him.

"I told you I lost my wallet!..." Edward almost shouted from frustration.

He walked off into the bedroom and crawled under the blankets. Roy sighed and walked into the room and hovered over the bed for a moment before pulling the blanket away.

"Get up Ed" He said a little calmer.

Edward got up as he was told and got dressed while roy waited in the sitting room for him. Ed refused to do an assignment so he got the job of helping Roy with paper work wich was very boring Roy walked into the office after he had just gone to the mess hall he passed Ed a sandwitch and some bottled water.

Ed stared at it "Thanks but I will probably throw it up." He told Roy. The older man had forgotten all about Eds new appetite he couldn't eat much because he would just be sick he thinks its stress or depression from the loss of his brother.

It seemed trhe food went down fine at first he drank the water and carried on with the paper work. But then Havoc came in.

"Hey chief!" He exclaimed smirking at Edward. Edward looked up and gave a little wave.

"Hey Ed you think you could take a look at these we need to know what killed these people" Havoc shoved the pictures of dead corpses in front of the young mans face. Edward turned pale and his eyes started to water he ran out of the office making gagging noises with his hand over his mouth. Roy glared at Havoc.

"What the hell use your brains you idiot!" Roy yelled.

"S-sorry Sir I didn't think" Havoc panicked feeling a little bad. Roy sighed.

Roy left the office to find Edward in the mens toilets being sick. He knocked on the cubical door but there was no response.

"Edward are you alright?" He heard a gagging noise he pressed agaist the door to find it open he walked into the small cubical Edward was doubled over the toilet his automail hand clenching his stomach and he knew that must hurt. He leaned over and grabbed the boys hair out of the way.

"Go.. away… Bastard" Ed choked out but he was mentally thanking him.

After that he wiped his mouth and and drasnk some water but the nasty taste in his mouth wouldn't go away Roy offered him a mint and took it with no complaints as they both walked back into the office Edward had his head down.

After a long day at work Roy sat down in a comfy chair in his house looking at the cream walls he was thinking of going out tonight but he couldn't stop thinking about Edward he was so down today maybe he should go over he kept thinking but then he remebered Ed had told him that he had no food in and also that he had lost his wallet. He got up and put on his military jacket.

"I don't need food why did you make me come here" Edward whispered in the supermarkets meat section Roy rolled his eyes.

"You do need food and you need money so here you can pay me back when you get enough money to actaully live on" Edward glanced at the money and shook his head.

"Are you going to take it or not Full Metal" Roy muttered. Edward took it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Thanks…" He murmerd under his breath Roy smiled the tiniest bit at that word.

Edward opened the door to the dorm room and walked in he put the food that was in bags on the wood table and started putting it away he sat at the table a moment before making some soup he didn't no what was motivating him but he felt like Al wouldn't be able to stand the sight of him if he were he looking at him getting taken care of like a baby because he feels like giving up on life.


	3. gym and fastfood

_I do not own fma just this plot._

_Hope you like this one._

It was Saturday and Edward had promised he would get to work with no help but he was considering crawling back into bed after he had got ready he paced making himself late for work he didn't want to go in he had no motivation and he really hated the idea of walking out the house alone.

"Well I am late and if I don't show up the worst thing they can do is make the colonel bastard come over..."He paced more and decided to try a little harder he pushed himself through the door but as soon as the air hit him he ran back in and crawled in bed in his uniform.

"I can't not on my own. I wish Al were here." He almost cried into his pillow. _What are you doing you pathetic whiney brat! _A voice in his head snarled.

Roy glanced at his watch and got up from his desk not looking happy he walked through the building up to the dorms and opened a certain blond's room door he let himself in as it was unlocked and walked in to see a heap in the bed.

"Put any effort in did you?" He said bitterly.

"I did" Ed whispered. Shoving the covers away to show his uniform Roy still wasn't impressed.

"Get up" Edward sank into the pillows and shook his head. Roy was a little fed up he knew to be patient but he couldn't take this depressing version of Edward.

"I already guessed that I'm pathetic so you don't need to tell me" Edward said almost brokenly. Roy snapped.

"Yes Edward you are, you're a pathetic brat now get up!" He spat.

"Fuck off bastard! Leave me the fuck alone!" Edward screamed into the pillow Roy walked out of the dorm room slamming the door and leaving but he felt awful afterwards at the fact that he lost his temper with the boy but he couldn't bear to see him like this but he had probably made it worse.

He walked away back to the floor where his office was but turned around immediately when he realized he had left a reckless teen alone after an argument.

"Edward" He said guiltily as he walked back in and around into the boys room Ed was asleep but it didn't seem right how did he fall asleep so fast. Then he spotted the sleeping pills on the side table he looked at them quickly to see how many he had taken there was half a box gone but that could have been from other days too.

"Edward" He shook him a little Ed made a noise and his stomach heaved as he moved quickly to the bathroom a sickly looking liquid came out of his mouth and Roy knew he had taken more than one he rushed in and grabbed the boys hair like before patting him on the back as his body tried to get rid of the unwanted pills.

"For fucks sake Ed what are you doing trying to kill yourself" He said softly he was horrified when Edward nodded he had a urge to hug him and he did he pulled him into an embrace finding hard to keep it there for a reasonable amount of time.

"What...are you..Doing" Ed slurred. Roy stayed like that and soon found that Edward had wrapped his arms around him as if he was accepting the comfort. Roy took him to the bed it was best to let him sleep the rest off.

Edward walked into the kitchen and got some water looking at Roy he looked ashamed and muttered a thank you before adding,

"Sorry..." He said it quietly. Roy nodded and watched him sit down biting his lip as he stared at the water.

"Are you coming in to work today or not I have more paper work to do?" Roy asked smirking.

Ed sighed. "Why do I have to do your paper work… Fine." He got up and got his military jacket but in the office he just seemed to stare into space all day Roy was a little worried.

"You alright Full Metal." He asked waving his hand in the teens face.

"Uhh… Yeah just thinking" Edward told him looking at the paper work again.

"You no what you need… to get out." Roy said top the teen who looked confused. He rested on his hand as he looked at Roy.

"I could go tot the library" He said wondering why the colonel would bring this up.

"Hm.. How about I set you up on a blind date." Edward went wide eyed.

"Uh.. No thanks I don't date bimbos" Ed told him.

"No Ed you never date. At all" Edward rolled his eyes. Roy sighed how was he going to get him out and about if he wont consider anything but the library.

_What am I thinking anyway I don't want him going out on a date I would probably get jealous if it went well… _Roy thought to him self.

"Hey Mustang why do you care so much anyway?" Roy tensed.

"Because you're my suborninate" He made an excuse. Ed smirked.

"Someones lying" Ed said smuggly.

"Riza threatened you didn't she" He said seriously. Roy sighed.

"No Edward she didn't put me up to this I actaully want to help. Ed blinked at him and nodded before yawning.

"I'm tired" He whined.

"I'm not supprised" Roy pratically grumped.

"Do you think going to the library will really take your mind off things?" Roy asked. Edward thought about it for a moment and then decided he was right.

"So maybe I should go out on a date?" Ed questioned.

"No!...I mean well, women like to whine about there own problems you don't want that" Roy managed to save himself… Just but Edward raised his eyebrows. _Why would he suggest that then panic when I think about it. _Edward thought about it for a long moment befiore shrugging.

"I guess its hiding in my appartement for tonight then." Roy frowned at his words.

"Why don't you come to the gym with me?" Roy was baffled at him self at what he asked but then again there was nothing wrong with that… Was there guys go to the gym together all the time. Although he did 'like' Edward.

"Uhh… Okay" Edward agreed. _It wouldn't be so bad after all I might get to to see the colonel top-less…. Wait…WHAT?! _Edward turned three shades darker at the strange thought that had just popped into his head. The colonel was his higher up nothing else and he did not like him that way…

"You alright Full Metal you look red" He blushed harder.

"N-nothing." Ed told him stuttering. Roy smirked a giant smirk and uit was somewhat sexy.

"Really Edward what were you thinking about I wonder" Roy teased. Could it be Full Metal liked him in a certain way just like Roy did for the teen.

Ed growled at him but was still beet red and Roy laughed before getting more coffee leaving Ed to compose himself.

The gym was pretty much empty and it seemed Edward was getting out of shape he was just skin and bones now at least he had a shirt on Roy insisted he didn't get his shirt sweaty for his date tonight he also wanted to be a show off. Edward managed to jkeep his face its normal colour.

Edward ran on the treadmill at a fast pace struggling a little to keep up with Roy who perpously put the speed up on his. Ed copied uping his pace he was panting and Roy was starting to get tired to but he made the pace faster smirking at Edward who reached to make his faster.

"Watch it Full Metal you might hurt yourself" Edwrd glared slowing a little witch made him trip and made him go flying of the end of the treadmill.

"Ouch!" He yelled at the end of the room while Roy stopped his machine to go see if he was alright.

"I told you" Roy smiked Edward glared more not happy that he fell off.

Next was weights and Roy went for the bigger ones while Edward tried to compete witch ended badly… Very badly. He was destracted in watching Roy when it got to heavy and he dropped it and it landed straight on his flesh foot.

"AAAAHHH!!" He screamed falling down and holding his foot. Roy stopped what he was doing as soon as he heard the pain filled scream.

"What the hell happened!" He rushed out kneeling down. Edward was to busy yelling to say anything and his foot looked broken.

"That's the last time I go to the gym with you" Ed sulked hopping along on his crutches with a pot on his foot Roy sighed.

"It wasn't my fault it was your own" He told the blond teen Edward glared at the pavement.

"I'm starving" He whined. Roy looked around and conveiniently found a takeaway shop.

"Want some takeaway?" Roy asked him. Edward didn't think there was much point of going to a gym then eating fast food after but he decided that he was far to hungry to argue.

"Yeah" He said pulling out some money well, the little money he had Roy looked at the amount and shook his head.

"I'll get it." He told him a hint of a smile on his lips and despite having a broken foot and sulking because of the pain Edward was happy he joined Roy tonight.

_Well it went quite well I think I cant wait till I get further on with the story._


	4. There back

It seemed Ed and Roy had came to a dilema as the fact that Edward had a boken foot and couldn't get his pants on and so he needed help but he wasn't having Roy Mustang his superior putting his pants on for him.

"No way Mustang!" He yelled and wobbled away.

"Full Metal get back here. Were both men here and you can't walk around my office in your boxers." Roy told him with a teasing smirk. Edward growled.

"Go away." He muttered.

"Nope" Roy retorted. Edward glared again. It seemed there was no choice he couldn't go out in his boxers but hell was he letting Roy dress him! He grabbed his military pants and stuffed them over the foot that hardly moved because it was cased up he fell back slipping on the fabric.

"Ow!" He groaned but it seemed he had forced his pants on so he buttoned them up while on the floor ignoring Roy who was stood smirking at him. He finished getting dressed and walked to the office with Roy but he kept his head down.

"Good morning Edward" Hawkeye smiled warmly but Ed just nodded. Roy sighed deeply.

"Just ignore him Hawkeye he's just being a brat because had to come in with a broken foot." Hawkeye glared at Roy who waved in defeat before she took her gun out and shot him.

Edward sat in the chair like a zombie and ignored Roys comment.

"Here you can do this paper work" Roy passed him loads of important documents and Edward grunted and ignored him.

"Dont ignore me Full Metal." Roy said sternly.

"Do yourself you lazy bastard" Edward mumbled. Riza sighed she knew Roy would get angry and upset Edward but Roy placed the paperwork in front of Edward and threw a pen at him Edward still ignored and let the pen fall on the floor.

"Alright sit there and sulk like a little brat" Roy said simply. Riza saw Eds hurt expression but Edward had a quick retort.

"You can't boss me around and don't even try and use the 'yes I can cause I'm big and your small excuse'" Ed glared at the older man.

"Yes I can because I'm am actaully your boss remember small metal brat" Roy again said in a simple tone. Edward threw the papers everywhere and sat there glaring. Roy had just about had it up to here with the teens awful mood.

"Pick those up Full Metal!" He yelled.

"Nope!" Edward yelled back and grabbed his crutches to walk out he was out of the door. Roy walked to the door and glared as Ed walked away.

"Get back here!" He bellowed.

"Nah! I don't like putting up with your shit!" Edward yelled back.

Roy went back into his office now in a extreme bad mood he didn't get what was up with the teen he seemed fine yesterday after the hospital. It was nearing the day it happend though and Edward would be in a mess again.

--------------

Roy was sitting reading at home in his chair when there was a knock at the door he thought it would be some woman here to bother him but he got a big shock when he saw Edward standing there with a bruised cheek, blood covered auto mail and soaking wet from the rain his crutches were gone, his cased flesh foot was covered in dirt and he looked like he had walked the whole way. Roy lived quite away a way from central.

"Edward!" Roy said catching the young man as he fell forward his eyes closing.

"Dont.... let him...get me... Please!" Edward whimpered. Roy hauled him up into his arms carrying him inside and putting him on the couch.

"Who Ed?" Roy looked at the teen with serious and worried charcoal like eyes.

"Envy.... There back...they came to get me...." He whimpered. Roy glared as he heard that name.

"I won't let that happen Ed" Roy said putting his hand on Eds forehead he had a fever and he was shaking he then started sobbing.

"NO! He said he would kill everyone he said he would come and get me... Find...me.... Hunt me down" He cried his sobs getting more ragged. Roy pulled him into a embrace despite he was wet and cold he held him tightly and Edwards sobs went quiet with shock. Roy could feel Edwards hands in fists at his back his automail must be painful for him since he had been in the rain.

I took a while to get Edward to calm down and change into some of his spare clothes he put him in the spare room for the night. Roy was woken up from a nasty coughing and went to see if Ed was alright he was asleep but caughing and his face was covered in sweat and he was red from a fever he walked over and tried to wake him.

"Fu-Edward....Wake up. Edward." The teen thrashed for a moment but wouldnt wake it seemed he was very ill.


	5. ummmm

Roy had called into work while he went to town to pick up medicine for Ed and told them he was taking care of Ed who was extremely ill and bed ridden he couldn't even wake up from his slumber. He unlocked his door and walked in the spare room to see Edward sweating and mumbling in his sleep his fever far too high.

"Ed? Your burning up" He said putting his hand on teens head.

"No Al I'm not sick…" The boy whined. He was dreaming about Al.

Roy took out the pills and propped Edward agaist the head board Ed didn't wake. He grabbed the teen some water and tried to think about how to make him take his pills. He would choke if he forced them down Eds throat and he was really ill. He put the pills in his own mouth and took some of the water. The only way was this way otherwise he would choke.

Roy tipped Edwards head and opened the boys mouth a little he barley touched the boys lips but made sure the water and pills went down alright and he was pleased with him self even if it had been some what uncanny but he had to admit he enjoyed it.

He walked around for a moment before he heard Edward mumbling again.

"Roy…" He jumped at his name as Edward said it.

He walked over.

"Ed?" He said shaking him a little. Edwards eyes opened a little bit.

"Roy….Thanks" He said when he noticed he was wrapped up in a bed.

"No problem kid" Roy told him but Edward was still ill looking.

He shifted to sit up but Roy forced him down with one hand and shook his head he put his hand on the boys head he was about to turn away when he felt Edwards flesh hand on his own he was now cold. Roy was shocked at Edwards response.

"I don't want to be on my own" Roy smiled and sat back down.

Hearing that from Ed surprised him a lot he stayed for a while and when Ed was finally asleep again he walked down stairs get him self some food he made Ed some soup for later.

He heard a yelp from upstairs and ran up as soon as he heard it. Edward was sweating and rigid he was sitting and panting and he could see tears in the boys eyes.

"Ed? You alright," He got sobs instead of a reply.

"Al… Alphonse…" He sobbed. Roy walked over and sat on the bed he pulled Edward over to him he felt Ed stop crying immediately. He was happy to see that his comforting payed off when Ed returned the hug. Roy moved away but Edward still clung to him.

That night Roy was sitting in bed reading he heard Edward het up even though he shouldn't be. Roy waited and his door opened a bit.

"Edward you shoulnt be out of bed until you feel a hundred percent better." He told him.

"Uh… Well, I'm cold I was just wanting another blanket." He croaked. Roy walked over and put his hand on the boys head and flinch from the freezing skin.

"Your like ice" Roy said going in the airing cupboard.

Roy heard a thump and was shocked to see Ed passed out on the floor.

"Damn it!" He cursed he picked the boy up and put him in his own bed that was warm he waited at the bed side but he didn't wake up.

It was morning and Ed woke up in Roys bed confused it didn't last long before he was asleep again Roy sighed and remembered that Ed had said the homunculi were back. He sighed again and was a little angry that he couldn't help Edward more than he already had…and what bugged him more was the way Ed acted latly it was as if he was returning Roys feeling with out knowing it but Roy threw that thought away.

A few days passed and Edward was back to normal in his own apartment well' he still had the broken foot.

_I wonder what Mustangs doing _He thought to him self.

_Stop thinking about him he's a guy you're a guy it aint right! _A part of him screamed.

But was infact right because Edward couldn't hold back his feelings any more than Roy could but Edward was unsure the older man would return them.

_I'll go see him _He thought again.

Ed was still up tight about the other week with the homunculi back he was remembering to much and he was scared he felt better around Roy.

He walked to his superiors door and knocked twice before Roy opened it he was shirtless. Edward covered his blush but Roy saw it.

"Full Metal?" He sounded supprised.

"I want to talk with you" Edward mumbled half heartedly. Roy blinked.

"Okay…Whats up?" He asked oblivious.

Edward scratched his head.

"You know it doesn't matter" He chickend out. Roy grabbed his shoulder before Edward Escaped.

"Tell me whats on your mind" He demanded.

"Nothing" Roy sighed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" He told the blond teen who looked nervous.

Roy put a shirt on and then a tie as he was going to see Gracia he liked to look smart so she didn't think he was drinking like a moron all the time witch he did do a lot. Edward inhaled deeply for what he was about to do he pulled Roys head down by his tie and kissed him on the lips softly he let go and looked away his face was crimson.

Roy stood there baffled at what just happened. He looked at Edward who was looking away.

"Took you long enough" He said to the teen who looked at him supprised. Roy grabbed Edward by the shoulders and kissed him back deeply. Edward blinked for a moment.

"um…." He said dimly.

Roy smirked.


	6. Not so blissful

Roy stood there smirking he might not of heard the words he wanted Edward to say but a kiss was just as good. Edward was blushing like crazy and he had his head down. Edward looked up his face twisted in embarrasment and he was beet red.

"Anything to say Ed?" Roy asked his voice soft like velvet.

"Sorry" Edward walked away but Roy grabbed his shoulder.

"That wasn't what I meant" Roy said a smirk appearing on his face again.

Edward looked up wide eyed.

"Oh shut up you cocky bastard" He said looking away and blushing even more. Roy moved forward slowly and put his finger under the teens chin making Ed look at him he moved in and returned the kiss being a little more experienced than Edward he slipped his tongue into the shocked teens mouth.

**Edward pov**

He was kissing me back. I hadnt expected this at all… But I'm glad this is his reaction. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and I couldn't argue becauase it felt good. I fought back with my tongue but the bastard won… I felt his hands snaking down my pants and this were I draw the line. I broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?!" I half screamed.

"Calm down…" He rolled his eyes and I must have been three shades darker than normal. I glared.

"So…" I slapped my self and grumbled:

"Awkward" He smirked.

"It is isnt it Full Metal?" He teased.

"How about a date tonight?" He asked patting my head. I think I stopped blushing.

"No way! Where both guys do you no how weird that would look and if anyone from work see's us" He raised an eyebrow.

"Theres nothing wrong with liking the same sex Edward" He said seriously.

"Yeah but…" He gave me an expexting look.

"Fine what time?!" I gave in and growled that. He chuckled he was so annoying.

"Eight. See you then Full Metal" He teased as I stomped out the door.

What did I just do?... That was the thought that ran threw my mind all day. It didn't help that I stayed in bed the rest of the day either. I got up and started to get dressed I couldn't really be bothered now but I put a black button up shirt on and some jeans. My hair was in its normal pont tail I never really plaited it any more.

When I was clean and didn't smell like a wet dog…Ironic since I'm in the military. Anyway I heard a knock at the door and opened it. Rioy was there in all his godlike glory. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black trouses his jacket over his arm and his hair was gelled back. He looked sexy…Bad Ed! no thinking that well, I suppose I can now.

"Hey" Mustang said a smile on his face.

"Lets just go" I said. Boy was this weird. We set off to where ever we were going.

-----

It wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be I stayed quiet… I wionder what Al would say he probably wouldn't say anything he wouldn't care.. But Al isnt here…

I noticed tears spilling down my face good job Roy hadnt I wiped at my eyes feircely.

"Are you crying?" Roy asked his face serious. I shook my head.

"Yes you are. Why?" He asked his black eyes stuck on mine.

"Thinking about Al" I muttered putting my head down. His eyes softened.

"Well try to think about something else I hate seeing you upset" I stared at him wide eyed he actaully cared… I didn't want to but a smile crept on to my lips.

"Uhhh…Should we order?" I said dumbly. He nodded. I got the first thing on the menu witch was a cheese burger not to bothered about it. and he ordered pasta.

It was quiet while we ate and then Roy started to talk.

"So I might have a good assignment for you tomorrow but lets not talk about that. Hows the foot?" He asked. I took a sip of wine.

"Itchy I can't itch it when its cased up" I told him.

"Use a or pencil or something" He said. I nodded and took a big bite out of my burger. I heard him chuckle. After we ate he was about to pay the bill I passed him half. He looked at funny.

"Whats this?" He asked looking at me strangely.

"Half I have more money now I still owe the money you lent me too." I told him he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter" He told me.

"Yeah it does I'm paying half and giving you the money back. Weather you like it or not." I told him he grumbled but did what I said.

I felt like a woman and that sounds creepy but he wouldn't let me walk to my dowm room on my own and he kept fussing. I didn't mind but it was starting to get annoying.

"Wow your really annoying" I told him. He smirked as I opened my room door and walked in he walked in after me closing it as I hobbled in.

"Want a drink?" I asked. I only had water and juice but I guessed he wouldn't mind no alchohol for once.

"Sure" He replied no smart remarks. I had just got some juice for both of us when he smirked again.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing just thinking." I knew what he meant by that and turned red.

"Pervert" I mumbled.

When he was about to leave he leaned down and put his hands on my shoulders I had no chance to do anything because he slammed his lips on mine and pulled me closer it felt weird since we are both guys but I slipped my arms round his neck trying to be careful with my automail.

He then decided that wasn't enough and tried unbuttoning my shirt. I have to admit I was enjoying it but I wasn't going into this kind of thing yet.

"Roy" I said pushing him away and glaring. He sighed and then smiled walking into the hall before waving and leaving.

**Envys pov **

Well, Pipsqueak and Mustang what a surprise. Time to have some fun I think.

Hm who top turn into I know.

Fffhhh!

"Sir!" He looked at me. Great.

"Hawkeye…" Like taking candy from a baby. Heh.. Heh.

-----------

"MMMMPH MMMMMNN UGH!" Pipsqueak just couldn't give up... Oh well nothing he can do when he's tied up.

"Whats wrong chibi. Heh Mustang is such a douche it was easy to get passed him. The chibi glared at me.

"Hmmmmn mmph!" I cackled malisously at the struggling bastards son on the floor gagged and limbless. I just couldn't have him doing damage with that automail even if I did heal easy.

"You still need to make us a stone shorty I suppose that little incedent with the tin can set us back but you dont make us a stone and Mustang will be next." I growled. His eyes widened and was... that tears... Heh but of course he still refused.


	7. agree or not we will kill

Edward was tied up in his dorm room and there was nothing he could do to get away from the malisous sin standing infront of him he had let his guard down and actaully thought it was Roy but the sin had changed his appearance and tricked him.

"Look Pipsqeak agree make us a stone and I'll leave but I'll have to come back we need that stone now don't we?" The sin gave Ed a malicous smirk and picked up his automail playing with it like it was a toy.

"No! Let me go you bastard!" Edward yelled.

"Aw your not still upset about the tin can are you after all you were just telling him empty promises" Envy cackled at Edwards face his eyes turned dull at the mention of his younger brother and fear filled him he wasnt the great child prodigie any more he was just Edward Elric the scared and helpless Teenager.

"Heh Heh pathetic!" The sin threw the word into the air like he was speaking through a speaker or amplifier. Edward snapped out of his terrifying gaze and glared he started to struggle his automail leg escaped the thick binding and he swiveled on the floor to kick the sin but Envy caught his leg and threw Ed into the wall.

"Well if you wont co-operate I'll just have to kill someone else… How about Mustang Bastard…" Edwards eyes widened.

"NO!!" He screamed at the sin who seemed amused.

"Will you make the stone?" Edward closed his eyes and hissed.

"….Yes…Just leave everyone else alone…. I'll make the… stone" He unwillingly said those words the sin jumped up from his perch and walked over ripping the binding away and smirking at Edward before sliding out of the window. Edward stayed there just lying in a emotional heap.

Roy walked into work the next moring to see no Edward so he went to see where the teen was. He walked slowly to the door of the Eds room and swung it open Edward was lying on the floor in the same clothes he wore for their date yesterday, his automauil looked like it had been forced away from the boy it resting on the table.

"Edward" Roy walked in and crouched down to see a terrified face. He helped him sit up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked seriously.

"N-nothing" Edward half whimpered.

"Edward tell me." Roy demanded.

"Nothing its fine better get to work" He got up and tried to give Roy a reasuring smile but it didn't work as well as he had hoped it would.

Edward remained quiet all day and Roy was slightly on edge. _Had the homunculi been again. _He thought.

The end of the day was no better he left the office with Edward but Ed just walked away and said nothing his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Full-Ed?" He asked before the teen disapeared.

"Hm?" Edward grunted with no enthusiasm.

"You want to go for a walk?" Roy asked but Edward turned away with a shake of his head and Roy was left alone.

It was like that for days until Roy had, had enough.

"Your going to tell me what happened now Ed. Whats wrong?" Edward looked ill he shook his head again.

"Edward please" Roy begged.

"Homunculi.." Edward choked on the word.

Edward was supprised to be dragged into a hug he wasn't used to this from Roy.

"They wont get anywhere near you." He told Edward.

"No if I don't give them what they want they'll-" Roy shushed him.

He was convinced he had made things better but he hadnt at all.

* * *

**PREVEIW FOR MY ROYXED ONESHOT COMING SOON.**

**Well, when you go,  
So never think I'll make you turn to stay.  
And maybe when you get back,  
I'll be off to find another way.**

Roy was packing his bags hopeful that Edward wouldn't be back any time soon. He didn't want to hurt him but it would be better this way he couldn't tell him why and leaving him was all he could think to do. It hadnt been long since they had gotten married as gay marrige became legal. But the homunculi wanted Edward he had made a deal with them he had promised to leave and to help make them a stone but they would soon find out that he would fail and then he would be killed but if not him it would be Edward and he couldn't let that happen. A single tear ran down his face and he feircely wiped it away.

He cursed as he heard the door open and close.

"Roy!" Edward called up the stairs he could hear his footsteps he braced himself for what he was about to do and closed the case loud enough to echo around the room.


	8. dragged through the dirt

i do not own fma --------wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Edward walked away from the military building his military uniform was covered by the familiar red cloak he hardly ever wore now and his face was full of unkown fear as he followed the disgised sin who now had the face of a general. Today was the day he was to make the stone he had to otherwise the ones he loved most would be killed just like his younger brother.

**Roy**

Edward had been very distant lately and I was trying to see what it was but he was so damn stubborn and he wasn't in today this meant I would need to go and find him

But something had been bothering him.

"Hawkeye I'm going to find Full Metal." I said plainly had to keep the act up around anyone from work and in work.

"Yes Sir" She smiled and saluted me like usual.

I walked uop the few floors there were left and up to Eds down room. I knocked twice but like normal it was never opened for me. I walked in he never locked this door even though he should but as I rounded every corner of the small room I found wasn't there. Where would he be.

**Edward**

"Well, go on shorty I want to see the look on that dogs face when they find you." Envy seethed in my ear pushing me roughly to the phone box in front of me I hesitantly picked the phone up and dialed the office number. It rang twice.

"Hello Colonel Mustangs office." It had been converted to a receptionist who worked nextstore and only put in really important calls.

"It's the Full Metal Alchemist can you put Mustang on the phone." She didn't answer back and I couldn't compose my shaking voice she sent the call straight threw and when he answered I couldn't find the words I was hoping to say because if I didn't I'm sure the bastard behind me would but it was too late the phone was snatched from infront of me and Envy dragged me out throwing me down and putting his foot on my back.

"Well well, Listen flame Alchemist. full Metal runt here is going to make us a stone not that he has much of a choice anyway... Heh heh. Anyway I just thought you would like to no you wouldn't want poor Ed here tpo die all alone now would you..." I listened but there was nothing on the other line and Envy hung up.

I was pulled to my feet my auto mail clanked harshly.

-------------------

Red water thats all I saw was red at every turn. The familiar faces of my worst enemys staring at me as I was forced to my knees as I finished the transmutation circle that I had been perfecting for days I had, had no sleep, I hadn't eaten and when I refused and gave in I was terrified by the threats and pain I received from Envy. I had thick cuts on my shoulder and face and I was still losing blood.

I finished drawing in the circle but I was trying to make it look like I was still drawing it so I wouldn't have to start making the stone I just couldn't do it.

I just hope Roy doesnt come to get me...

I lost Al...

I cant lose Roy...

My head span for a moment before I heard Envy's shrill malicous voice in my ear.

"Well, shorty what are you doing create the damn stone and then I can kill you" He sneered He pulled my hair forward so I was almost face to face with floor I glared at the stone floor.

There were small tapping noises around the room and the small noise of the red water flowing in tanks that were all around me. The other homunculi were standing quietly at the side lines malicious looks on there faces. I pulled my automail arm and flesh arm round to my front ready to clap but I was doddling on purpose. I sighed and a cold snarl circled round the room as they were all getting impatient.

My hands touched and I slowly brought them back up a group of strangers in the middle of the room were shaking... they were the sacrafices but they won't die not by my hands. I brought them to hover above the floor and suddenly there was a large bang and the building shook a little the homunculi rushed out of the room all of them except Envy. I was kicked across the floor many times before his arm changed into a blade similar to my automail blade. I got up and aimed a punch but missed by a mile.

I was suddenly dragged out of the room by my hair that had fallen out of its pony tail a few days ago. I felt the cold air hit the skin of my flesh arm. I groggily looked over to the plain grass area but the space was filled by soilders and cars. Roys face stood out the most he looked pissed off but his eyes were wide with something I couldn't quite put my finger on maybe fear but I have never seen that look on his face before.

I was pulled up by my hair so I was dangling limply. The wounds I had were making me tired and I had lost a lot of blood but I had to remember I came her willingly because I don't want any one else to suffer like Al or me.... or the many people that have been killed.

"Wow a whole military squad well no need to worry about the child prodogie were just going to get a stone made for us and simlpe... Of corse Ed here might have to die" Envy cackled visously. Roy glared.

I wanted to argue but most of me wanted to give up and thats what it did everything faded the last thing I saw was Roy snap his fingers and the familiar smell of burning circled me but that was all before I was surrounded in darkness.

----------------**normal pov****----------------**

Edward woke up in a clean white room the small noise of nurses chattering and a insane beeping noise at his side made him realize he was in a hospital wich meant... needle's. Ed turned his head to the side to see Roy asleep on a chair right next to his bed he smiled for a moment but the homunculi would find him again and he didn't want to know any details on what they would do to him when they did.

He took in a shaky breath and tried to keep back the tears threatning to spill over his heavy eye lids. All he could see was Al's armor lying on a cold floor that image was burned in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the monsters that were going to keep chasing him he was scared and felt like such a baby. Roy jolted awake and stared at Ed.

"Your awake. Are you feeling alright." He said leaning over a little.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time on getting me back in central there just going to come back." Edward muttered looking away.

"And you shouldn't have just gone also you could have told me what was going on. Edward you need to trust me" He said sternly.

"I do but...." Roy raised his eyebrows.

"But what?" He questioned.

"T-they said that they would k-kill you..." Edward stammered looking away again.

Roy kept looking at him and dragged the blonde across the bed into a hug ignoring Edwards complaints he then kissed him on the head and after that he acted like non of it happend just sat and teased Edward like normal.

_hi guys here we are and so you no my i dont love you fic is up its a royxed one shot there might be a second one to that too._


	9. LEMON

_here theres a lemon in here._

It had been a week since the last incident and the doctor had strictly told Edward to stay inside meaning no work and Roy didn't think it would be such a good idea to leave him there alone but he had work himself so he was going to ignore the doctor's order's but it seemed Ed would rather stay in bed and sulk like every other day also Roy was stuck with taking care of the teen as no one else would put up with his attitude and he couldn't look after himself in the state he was in so Ed was staying with Roy for now which in a way Roy didnt mind they were more like a new starting couple than anything else really so didn't matter much.

"Come on Ed get up you have no chioce but to come to work with me" He told the half asleep and injured teen who just grunted and hid under the blanket's more.

"Ed!" He raised his voice to wake him up but it wasn't very successful.

"Go away" Was the only reply Edward gave back. Roy walked closer and pulled the cover's of Edward who growled at the sudden cold because like normal he was in his boxers.

"Come on up now" Roy sighed if he hated one thing about Edward it was getting him up in the morning he used to be up early all the time talking to Al but not any more.

"Fine stupid...I hate morning's... doctor said I had to stay in..." The younger alchemist mumbled groggily.

"I'll be down stair's" Roy told Ed while rolling his eyes.

Roy waited for what seemed like hour's while he listened to Edward banging around with his cased foot he knew he was too stubborn to ask for help but he wish he would there was a larger sounding bang and Roy had guessed Edward had fallen over.

"You need some help!" He called up to him.

"No" Edward quietly protested and a minute later he came into the kitchen half dressed. His shirt was half tucked in and his black pant's were scruffy looking from the fight to get them over his cased foot he hadn't even bothered with hair and he looked half asleep. Roy sighed and walked over ignoring Edward's protest's as he put his hair in its normal golden like pony tail and he pulled the top of his shirt so it wasn't tucked in half way also he pushed on the couch and shoved Edwards boot on his automail foot Edward hooked his automail arm around Roys neck for a moment as if he was hugging him Roy chuckled slightly. Edward now looked somewhat presentable minus the complaining and zombie like actions.

Edward dragged himself along the path and collapsed on the passenger seat of the car. Roy wasnt sure what was wrong with him he musn't have slept well again also he probably needs his pain medication for his foot and now bad shoulder.

They got into Roy's office and Edward took a nap on the small couch in the middle of the room he stayed in a comatosed like sleep for hour's before waking up complaining and it was unsual for him to complain so much and then Roy realized he hadnt taken his pain medication yet he went to get Ed some water and came back with two pill's and the water. After Edward had taken the pill's and had his fill of water he was back into a deep sleep.

Roy ended up carrying him out of HQ and then into the house when he got home as Edward had just slept through the whole day even now he was asleep as Roy pulled of his boot and threw the covers over Ed's small sleeping frame he quickly but softly placed a kiss on Edwards head before he turned to leave but he could have sworn he saw a small smile creep on the sleeping teens lips.

It was sometime during the night when Roy heard Edward pacing downstair's probably bored which was never good he waited to see if he would eventaully come back up stair's which he did but only to pace more around the room down the hall. Roy got up and walked down the hall he looked into the room Edward was sleeping in while he was here and saw Edward pacing up and down his head down but he seemed set in deep thought.

"Ed...You want something to eat?" He asked randomly he was hungry himself and must have been four so there was no point of going back to sleep they would have only got up at six anyway. Ed just nodded it would take his mind off being bored.

Edward tried to keep up with Roys pace as they walked down stairs Roy noticed and slowed down he made a suprised noise when he felt Ed grab his hand he looked at him and saw him looking down grumbling to himself (CUTE!)

Roy chuckled and Edward growled pulling his hand away.

A deep sigh echoed threw the room for the fifth time it came from Roy as he looked at Edward sulking again he didn't get why he had been acting so kid like lately he thought it was that he was scared of the hoimunculi coming back to get him but what ever it was it had him on edge andd made him whiney and sulky and always tired but that was also his wounds.

"Edward whats wrong?" He asked for the third time.

"Nothing" Ed muttered.

"Are you going to be quiet then" Edward glared.

He got up and wandered away dragging his cased foot with him after a few moment's Roy heard a harsh whining upstair's at first he thought it was just Edward getting himself in a temper but then he heard quiet sobbing upstairs and he heard Al's name being used a few times he must be remebering more about that awful day.

Roy rushed upstairs and into Ed's room to find a heap on the bed hiding in the blanket's sobbing he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Ed tell me what's wrong?" He said softly.

"There going to come back and I'm such a coward I feel so scared but what would Al have felt like then, I let him down it was all my fault he was a suit of armor and now he doesn't even have a soul left I couldn't even get him his real body back" He said it all under a whisper.

"Ed you have got to stop blaming yourself all the time" Tha'ts all he could say. He pulled Edward to the edge of the bed and hugged him tightly he was supprised to feel Edward melt into the hug.

"Thanks for putting up with me you must be sick of me" Edward said to Roy quietly.

"Not really" Roy retorted with a impish grin he leaned down and slowly got his lip's closer to Eds as if he was asking he was supprised to have them met by Edward's lips half way and it slowly developed into a very heated kiss. Edward felt Roy's tongue lick his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gave him passage Edward was now sitting in Roy's lap his flesh hand had a good grip in Roy's hair even if it hurt his shoulder but they both seemed to forget about everything for a moment. Edward felt Roy tugging his shirt off and for some reason he didnt care if he was ready or not because last week he was so scared of Roy getting hurt he would rather make all of this last than go back to the cruel reality they live in.

**WARNING LEMON**

Roy carefully pulled Edwards shirt off and then lightly picked him up so Edward's leg's were linked around his hip's he carried him into his room and put him down on his king sized bed crawling on top of him he then resumed to kiss his blonde.

Edward tugged Roys pajama shirt off and broke the kiss to take in some air he could hear Roy breathing heavily too. He gasped when he felt Roy begin to kiss his chest softly it was weird for Edward to think of Roy being soft and gentle he always used seem like an arrogant bastard before.

A loud moan escaped his lips as Roy teased his right nipple with his tongue he could feel Roys hand's on his shoulder's but he was trying to be gentle as possible with his injured flesh shoulder. Roy kept planting kisses up and down Edward's neck and chest but he then moved down to his lower stomach and started to tease Ed by fiddling with the waist band of his pants.

"Roy stop teasing me" Edward growled.

Roy chuckled and pulled them off throwing them on the floor he moved up again and pulled the band from Ed's already messy hair. Edward was now in his boxers and he flipped Roy over which wasnt that hard for him he then started tugging at Roy's pant's he pulled them off along with Roy's boxers and Roy then flipped Edward over he had a crimson blush across his face as Roy removed his boxer's slowly trying to tease him again.

When they were both naked Roy moved down to Edwards errection and took him in his mouth with no warning Edward gasped and moaned and he got louder as Roy continued.

"Ah...Roy... Ah.." He panted heavily as he tried to thrust along with Roy's head movements but Roy held Ed's hip's down.

Just before Edward was going to cum Roy stopped and started to kiss Edward again he heard the teen whine beneath him. Edward flipped Roy again moving down to the older mand throbbing member and took it in his mouth he could feel Roy's hands in his hair, he could hear him moaning and panting and he liked the sound of it.

He decided to play Roy's game and left him on the edge and moved up to kiss Roy on the neck leaving a red mark there he hadn't noticed he was on the bottom again and he felt his leg's being lifted over Roy's shoulders he then braced himself as he felt two finger's enter him he tensed and yelped a little at the sting but it soon died down Roy continued to prepare Edward if he thought that had hurt he would probably hate what was coming next.

"Roy..." Edward moaned as Roy removed his finger's and positioned his aching member over Edwards tight entrance.

"This will hurt at first" He warned Ed seriously and he received a nod.

He thrusted into Edward and kissed him at the same time to take his mind off the pain he heard a strangled cry and put his hand on the side of Ed's face to reasure him. He waited a bit but saw that it was probably uncomfortable he started to slowly thrust in and out and he soon picked up the pace on demand.

"Ahh...Roy! Faster!" Edward yelled in deep pleasure Roy replied with his own moan's and sex noises.

After what seemed like a life time they both came together calling each others names. Roy colapsed on top of Edward and even though if they slept a bit longer and showered they would be late they were to tired to care.....

_okay my first yaoi lemon_


	10. caught

I do not own fma

Roy sat in bed reading Edward at some point during the night must have crawled in beside him because he was sleeping soundly next to him. Roy glanced now again at what he would like to think of as a sleeping angel… His sleeping angel.

Edward muttered something and tossed and turned for a moment before kicking the covers of and hitching his shirt up as he put his hand on his stomach and started to quiet down again. Roy chuckled and pulled the cover over Ed again.

Edwards wounds were all gone now including the broken foot its amazing what months can do. Roy wandered down stairs to make breakfast Edward must have smelt it because he came down half asleep and plopped down on a chair. Edward would probably have to go back to his dorm in a few days.

Roy chuckled and smiled.

"Enjoy your sleep" He stated more than asked.

"Yeah your beds much comfier" He smirked and so did Roy.

"Then sleep there more often" He teased.

Edward bushed a little and downed some juice before getting to get dressed he seemed a lot better now with his moods and sad attitude.

* * *

They got to work earlier than expected. Roy had an assignment for Ed and he seemed pleased about it so when he left he got on with his own paperwork wich wasn't really what he wanted to do.

"Sir will Edward be alright alone he it seemed better but maybe we shouldn't push it." She said concerned.

"No worrie's hawkeye" She smiled.

"You seem quite happy lately Sir" He froze a moment before sluoching again.

"Hmm well.. I'm just glad he seems a bit better in himself." Hawkeye glared a moment.

"Hiding something Sir" He shook his head and she sighed.

Edward ran through the streets he had no idea this assignment involved a damn chimera he stopped pausing for a momkent before attacking the wild monster with his automail like blade the lion looking creature raored and screeched as the blade peirced it over and over before slumping down to the ground. He bowed his head and walked off his uniform was ripped and half chewed.

"Aw damn. Roy's dead meat when I get back with my report.

And a hour later he returned with a scowl on his face he oput down the report and showed the uniform damage to Roy growling now and again he didn't care about the little bleeding scratches he had received himself. He was suddenly dragged into a kiss that got very heated very quickly and then he was pushed on to the desk but after that there was a small knock on the door and he was shoved under Roys desk who sat at his chair bhind the desk redoing his belt that had somehowbeen forced open.

"Here's the other paper work Sir… Is Edward not back yet?" Harkeye said looking around the room.

"Nope n-not at all Roy stuttered and failed missrebly it was also the small moving noises that gave them away.

"Uh.. okay Sir I'll leave you too your paper work and edward do you think you could stop distracting the colonel, also you seem to have lost your shirt." She stated leaving her face was bright pink as was Roy's and Edwards.

Oh no she knows lol more next time..


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys im doing other storys and life loves being a heavy rock on my head so this wont be up dated in a while im busuy with other storys and corse work and colledge applications but i will update still i wont stop all together lol i no iots fustrating when no one updates XD keep reading..................Love you guys


	12. risembool 1

Edward lay in his bed again that feeling of not wanting to get out and just to lie there day in day out but he knew Roy would come and that was good bacause Roy Mustang made him feel better again like the whole in his heart was gone.

The whole had first started to rip open when he lost his mother as a boy then when his father never returned to him and his little brother but it got bigger when Al was lost and his thoughts consummed him... Could he really ever be loved with metal limbs.

He heard his appartment door open he always left it open now today he just didn't want to go out because he knew Roy was taking him to see winry and granny he didn't want to go. Winry and Granny had been told that year ago about the situation but Edward had never gone back to risembool to see them he couldn't bring himself to.

"Ed?" He had gotten used to the colonel calling him by his name but at work it was always Fullmetal he shifted in his uncomftable bed and grumbled.

"I thought we agreed you would be up and dressed when I got here" Roy sighed and stood with his hands on his hips making him look strange to Edward as if he was mocking a woman.

"I don't want go" He mumbled.

"You have to face them sometime Ed" Roy leaned down to face the boy who was wrapped in blankets but his face was showing and he looked adorable like that.

"I'll be there with you" He whispered kissing the boys head.

"Fine" The teen mumbled getting out of bed his boxers were slipping off his small hips as he walked to the bathroom and at the last moment he grabbed them and pulled them up Roy chuckled and waited in the dinky kitchen while he did that he made Edward some breakfast.

Edward slumped down into a chair with a sad look i n his face Roy sighed and was about to talk when the boy mumbled something.

"She'll cry" He muttered.

"I'm guessing you mean Winry your friend and all women cry there's nothing wrong with it and if she does don't blame yourself like always" Roy told Edward who sank more into his chair.

"Do we have t-" Roy interupted.

"Yes you need to go see them there like family right you should go and see your family" Roy said sternly but his face had a softened look to it.

"Okay but not for long!" The teen shouted grabbing his red cloak Roy stood up and nodded but he wasn't entirely happy.

The train ride was quiet as Ed fell asleep on Roys shoulder and Roy just read but as the train stopped Ed woke up and things got a bit uneasy.

Roy had to knock on the rockbell's door and practically push Edward in there.

"ED!" Winry almost knocked him over when she hugged him.

"Hey Winry" He said quietly.

"You big dummy you haven't had your automail checked in a whole year and you didn't call again" The girl cried hitting Edward with her wrench over and over again.

"Sorry I tightend the screws myself though" He mumbled.

"YOU WHAT!" She shreiked.

"It was just a few" He cowarded away as Winry clawed at his shirt to look at rusty automail and the skin it was attached too looked sore.

"EDWARD! YOU RUINED IT AND LOOK AT YOUR SHOULDER!" She screamed Roy didn't like how this was going.

"Oh shut up like my automail is a big deal" Edward spat walking out of the house.

"Ed?" Winry said seeming upset.

Roy stood there uncomfotable and glanced over at Winry.

"Why did you come here?" Winry asked none to kindly.

"I made sure he came here other wise he wouldn't be here" He said back looking at the window and then glancing back at the girl.

"Oh Thanks then... So how has he been for the past year I can only guess he's been a wreck since A-Al..." She satrted to tear up Roy didn't know waht to say.

"He's been difficult and a mess its hard just to get him to work and he hardly soicalizes anymore." He explained.

"How do you know all that I thought you two hated each other" Roy chuckled and decided to go and find the FullMetal alchemist.


End file.
